Luminous
﻿ Luminous is one of the five heroes who sealed away the Black Mage and is part of the Magician branch like Evan. He uses a Shining Rod and an Orb for his weapons. The last of the five heroes, he dealt the final blow to the Black Mage once and for all. However, upon doing so, he became tainted with the Black Mage's dark power, and struggles to keep a hold of either light or darkness. To view Luminous' skill list, click here. Story Like the other heroes, Luminous was one of the five heroes to seal the Black Mage. With instructions from Freud, Luminous and Phantom arrive last and idly wait at the entrance of the Temple of Time. Phantom soundly vanishes, but Guwaru, one of the Black Mage's Commanders, appears and challenges Luminous. Before they fight, Magnus, another of the Commanders, arrives and kills Guwaru and absorbs his essence. Luminous attacks Magnus, to no avail, and the Black Mage Commander tells him that he is finished with the Maple World before leaving. As Luminous presses on, he finds Aran struggling with soldiers. She informs him that Freud and Mercedes have already engaged the Black Mage and urges him on while she holds off the Mage's minions. Upon entering the Black Mage's throne room, Luminous finds the injured Freud, Mercedes, and Demon Slayer. Freud speaks to Luminous telepathically and tells him to seal off the Black Mage once and for all. Freud borrows power from the Goddess of Time and freezes time itself so Luminous can perform the sealing spell. After activating the seals, Freud requests Luminous to fight the Black Mage in order for him to use his full power, in which Freud will use the power of time against him and seal him once and for all. However, when the Black Mage attempts to break free, Luminous is forced to physically clash him. The Black Mage is defeated once and for all, but Luminous is tainted in the process. A hundred years later, Luminous wakes up and finds himself in Ellinia. A girl named Lania found him and brought him into her home, where they lived happily. However, as years pass, the Black Mage's dark power gains control and suddenly annihilates the entire area, fatally injuring Lania in the process. After gaining control, Luminous realizes what he did and feels that his power of light and darkness is at an imbalance, learning from his dark powers that the Black Mage has begun to unseal. The choice of light and darkness is to be made: If the player chooses the Light path, he will repair everything to its original position, but must leave Lania because he cannot control his inner darkness. If the player chooses the Dark path, he will leave it as it is, laughs maniacally, and departs to strengthen himself. In GlobalMS, the dark path is forcibly chosen. Choosing only has slight alterations for the remainder of the first job path. Mastery His specialty is the use of Light and Dark magic, but requires a balance of each. After completing the tutorial, there is a choice between Light and Darkness. These choices will slightly affect the storyline and grant him Light Affinity or Dark Affinity, respectively, which increases the damage of the respective affinity. Upon reaching the 2nd job, there is a UI which depicts an empty orb. Once the player uses a skill, light or dark, the orb will immediately fill up with 100% blue or purple, respectively. Using light magic will increase the dark side of the orb until it is fully purple, activating Eclipse which increases dark magic by 50% and costs no MP. Vise versa will activate Sunfire, increasing light magic by 50% and attacks will restore 1% of HP. In GlobalMS, the UI depicts a gem, with five feathers and a gauge on each side, light on the left; dark on the right. Using light skills increases the light gauge until it is completely filled, and lights up a feather. Using dark skills increases the dark gauge until it is completely filled, and lights up another feather on the opposite side. Unlike the original, using light magic further increases light magic power and vice versa, Sunfire and Eclipse are also permanently active. However, to switch sides, one must click on the Change Light/Dark Mode skill icon under the UI, which dims one feather for the respective side that is activated. Logging off resets all feathers to one, and activating a skill sets it to that respective affinity. Upon the third job, Luminous will learn Equilibrium, where the balance of Light and Darkness occur, granting him 100% knockback resistance, all damage received is reduced to 1, 50% bonus damage to light and dark spells, 100% bonus damage to equilibrium spells, equilibrium spells have no cooldown, light spells heal 1% HP, and dark spells use no MP for 10 seconds. Upon the final job, Luminous acquires an enhanced version. Activating equilibrium is done by accessing an affinity. Job Advancements Once you reach Harmony, the player will turn Level 30 automatically if it hasn't been reached. Talk to Vieren to advance into 2nd job. Subsequent advancements simply require to reach level 60 for 3rd job and 100 for 4th job and then accepting Vieren's quest. Gallery File:Luminous Male.png|Current Luminous artwork File:Luminous vs Black Mage|Luminous seals the Black Mage File:Luminous vs Black Mage GMS|GMS Version File:Luminous GMS Trailer|GMS Trailer Trivia *Luminous caught heterochromia from the Black Mage's curse. *Luminous is the first class which allows players to alter their skills based on choice. *Luminous is currently the only class whose storyline can be altered by the player. *Luminous is the fourth class not to have any special mission to his job advancement, the first being Mercedes; the second being Hayato; and the third being Kanna. *Luminous is the third class to feature voice acting for his skills, the first being Hayato; and the second being Kanna. *The GlobalMS version of Luminous does not allow the player to choose their path at the beginning, fixating the Dark Path as his storyline. Because of this, Dark Affinity enhances both Light and Dark magic. *In GlobalMS, both Sunfire and Eclipse increases the respective element's damage by 50%, reduces MP cost by 50%, and restores HP by 1% per attack, Flash Shower's and Abyssal Drop's max levels are 10 instead of 20, the damage of Sylvan Lance, Spectral Light, and Reflection were increased, the damage of Apocalypse was decreased, and Arcane Pitch provides higher defense ignore but no critical hit rate. However, Luminous gains 3 SP per level. Category:Heroes